percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ronaica, Daughter of Poseidon/My Life as a Daughter of the Sea God, Poseidon: Ronaica Jackson
Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson Series it's Rick Riordan's obra maestra. Except for characters that are not found in the story. Plot: This story happens after The Last Olympian... Chapter 1 As I could remember since I was a kid I was stuck up in this old orphanage at New York City, St. Therese Orphanage. I'm a 'freak' they say well not for a smart girl I met her name is Kate Hale. She can see them too. The monsters, giant with one eye, woman with a hair of snake carrying spades and chasing both of us. All I could hear is... "Come here child I hear you are all tasty..." "Kill them!". Those memories send chills to my spine. Oh before I forgot I'm Ronaica Jackson, 14 years old and I'm diagnosed with ADHD when I was 7. Many couple attempted to adopt me but I end up again here. I'm a mess. First I 'nearly' drown my 'new' sister in the pool when she call me a 'freak' with green eyes. Second and the rest is more horrible you know so I won't mention them. "Rona come on" Oh there's Kate waiting for me outside my room. It's our tour today at a Museum of Ancient Greek History. Well call me freak or weirdo but sometimes words jumble by themselves, dyslexia the doctors call it. "Come on, Slow Poke." I groan. "Yeah! Yeah! I'm up okay. Now stop dragging me!" I got up and dress up to my favorite shirt, it's blue with fishes printed in it and a pair of baggy jeans. " All right I'm ready now come on!" I grab her hand and we start scrambling down stair and... BUMP! "Ugh! You freak-o Jackson girl what your steps!" Annie a bully in this institution, keeps on rambling about how i mess up her look then comes to throwing nasty comments on my looks. Whoa, did I say 'nasty coments in my looks' this girl would get a little water whiplash! "Shut up you good for nothing ugly ha-" Before I could say it the bus arrive. "I'm watching you freak-o". She smirked. Oh and god knows how much I want to disarrange her scrawny face. "Oh really old hag I will be careful. You might bite me." I muttered sarcasticly. "She's not worth it Rona, now come on! I want to see Athena's statue then read about-" I could hear is 'Oh and you know about blah here blah there' and more about her smart thoughts. When we arrive at the Museum I will try not to mess things up. I beg all the saints just for this time. It's so facinating in here. Kate is right Greek gods and goddesses really interesting specially the powers of the Sea God, Poseidon. I love water, you know. As I wander around the museum I bump into this criple guy with his friends I guess, a guy with messy black hair and sea green eyes who look exactly like mine and a beautiful girl with gray eyes and blonde hair. They were searching for something or someone because they were like saying "I can sense them they are near..." the criple boy say. "Grover is there any monster presence you can sense?" his friend ask. ' Does he say monsters? They can see them too' I thought hoping that they can help me. "H-Hello.. May I ask?" Their attention suddenly focus on me. "You and your friend there. Percy I found them!" He called out. "What about me and my friend?" I asked. "You have to come with us. Come on." I am scared an confused at the same time. "No. I mean I don't even know you." I start to panick. "Rona, there you are I was- Oh sorry I'm Kate did I interupt something?" Grover, the criple lad as I hear from his friends start to panick. "Come on if you treasure your life then come with me!" Now I understand why he is panicking a giant with blood shot eyes and clearly to be seen the hunger of blood is painting all over his features is charging forward to us. "Oh my God. Run!" I screamed and all of us run to the fire exit of the building trying not to attract the others attention. Chapter 2 "Percy!" Grover howled. "Grover, run take them to the Camp and we'll take down these cannibal Laistrygonians." 'Laistrygonians? Those things have names. God why don't you love me...?' I snapped out of my thoughts when Grover grab mine and Kate's hand out of that place. "God this must work!" Grover pulled out a golden coin, like the one I saw in the museum it's uhm... Ugh! I forgot! Suddenly the cemented road produce a creepy reddish boiling substance and a Taxi comes out. I nearly tumble down when I saw the driver I mean drivers. Three old woman with an eye. "Wha-What i-is that thing" I never hear Kate stutter like this before. "I will answer your questions right after we get out of here!" Grover pushed me and Kate inside the cab and the old hags started to drive recklessly. "I won't die in the hands of that Laist- Ugh! whatever is that thing. but in car crash!" Grover just sigh and Kate was still so stunned she forgot even how to talk! Screech!!!! The car suddenly stopped. "We're here" said the first old lady. "Now get out!" the other one shouted. "Ugh! first a frantic ugly giant now we ride a cab drived by three uhm old mean women! What's next!" I shouted. "Uhhm Ronaica Marie Jackson..." Kate tugged my sleeve endlessly "WHA- OMG what is this place?" My mouth nearly hang open but I recovered fastly. "Ladies welcome to Camp Half Blood place for special persons like you." I just keep my mouth close. 'Gosh this place is beautiful...' I mentally note. "Rona look a pegasus!" She start to ramble about how they are formed and Blah blah blah.... "Grover!" a lady that is whoa literally she look like a bush. "Juniper!" then you know the next scene they run to each others arms then hug then blah blah blah.... I don't like to narrate those mushy love thingy. "Uhm mind if I interupt?" that Juniper girl raised a brow on me. "Oh new campers?" She asked. "Well seems it is." I answered. "Well I'm Ronaica jackson and this is my friend Kate Hale." She just smile and held her hand. "Juniper I'm a Dryad A tree nymph." I look at her confusingly. "Are you kidding? I mean there's no such thing as WHOA! What's that thing? Half-h-human anh H-h half Horse?" I nearly fainted. "Rona dear those are centaurs." Kate state in a matter-of-fact tone. "Centaurs huh? Now can you explain Mr. Grover why are we here." He just sigh and Juniper patted his back. "Well we must start the orientation. See ya later darlin," He winked at Juniper and she vanished in aBlink of an eye. "Again Welcome to Camp Half Blood place for Demigods." 'Demigods.' I thought "Demigods.... DEMIGODS you mean half mortal and half god?" Kate is already thinking about the possible godly parent she could have. "How could you ba so sure that we are demigods?" He just sigh. "First you can see monsters. Second you smell different and Lastly the magical borders of the camp let you in. Only demigods and servants of Olympus were aloud here." My mouth formed an 'o' shape. "Rona see, I know we are different from others!" She say it with glitters on her eyes. "Whatever.." I muttered. Chapter 3 "Grover who is that centaur?" I pointed a man with hooves of a white stallion. "That's Chiron and he is the activity director of the camp." I just stare in awe. "Well how ould we know if who is our godly parent. You know I never met someone related on me since... since I remember." I couldn't hide the tear slowly sliding on the side of my face. "Oh Rona don't cry we will meet or brothers or sisters if our parents claims us." She patted my back and assuring everything will be fine. I just nod and Grover smile. "Come on youngsters they are waiting for your arrival." I stare at him in confusion. "Them? What do you mean?" He just chuckle and lead us into a building. He pushes the door open and.... "Hey! Everyone we got newbies here." He announced. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood." said by a man whose face is reddish from drinking I guess. "You are?" He asked me and Kate. "I'm Ronaica Marie Jackson and this is my friend Kate Hale." He just smiled drunkenly. "Okay Grover let them join the Hermes Cabin first they are not claimed yet, are they?" We sat down with other Hermes kids and met a few of them. I was thinking if who is my father or mother, Will he/she claim me, a trouble prone girl as his/her daughter. As I was thinking. Percy and Annabeth enter the dinning pavillion. Percy sat beside the big guy with one eye and Annabeth sat beside his brothers and sisters I guess. Everyone is busy there own business when somethings hovering me... a bright blue light I look up and it's kinda weird, a blue fork like sign is above my head I hear few campers gasp and "I see Peter Jhonson got another sister eh?" Percy sighed. "Mr. D it's PERCY JACKSON." Mr. D judt muttered a 'whatever' and he announced "Everyone Ronaica Marie Jackson, Daughteer of the Sea God, Poseidon!" I was shocked, 'Is this for real? I'm Poseidon's daughter. "You can join your family Ronaica" Chiron says. "...." I nervously smile and stand up and Percy smile at me. "Welcome sister!" The cyclops, that's what I've read, greeted me happily. "Thank you" I reply he hugged me tightly. "Tyson, whoa big boy your suffocating her." I look and percy thankfully. "Well welcome to the family, Rona." I sat down and I feel like... "I'm home.." I silently whisper and smile. Category:Blog posts